Que tu le crois ou non
by Akuma664
Summary: SASUNARU C'est au sein d'un village paisible du nom de Konoha que deux folles furieuses avaient vu le jour. C'est bien des années plus tard qu'un blond se les ramassa sur le dos. Leur souhait semblait facile à réaliser, mais quand on réunit le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha et la crème de la crème des Uchiwas, la tournure des choses ne peut qu'être rocambolesque…


Résumé : YAOI SASUNARU C'est au sein d'un village paisible du nom de Konoha que deux folles furieuses avaient vu le jour. C'est bien des années plus tard qu'un blond complètement idiot se les ramassa sur le dos après un kidnapping des plus effrayants. Leur souhait grotesque semblait facile à réaliser, mais quand on réunit le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha et la crème de la crème des Uchiwas, la tournure des choses ne peut qu'être rocambolesque…

Titre : Que tu le crois ou non

Autatrice : Aku_664

Disclaimer : Je me demande s'il y a encore des gens qui ne sont pas familiers avec les trois syllabes Na-ru-to.

Couple : Sasunaru

Mots de l'autatrice : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue! Voici une fic où l'humour est au goût du jour. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Je vous souhaites une bonne découverte!

* * *

 _Que tu le crois ou non_

 _Chapitre 1_

\- Il est temps de s'en mêler! dit Ino en levant le poing, un air sérieux peint sur son visage.

\- Oui! confirma Sakura en souriant de façon mimi comme à son habitude.

À l'intérieur d'elle, une partie de son esprit leva un poing déterminé et cria « on va leur montrer! »

Les jeunes filles marchaient d'un pas rapide dans les rues de Konoha. Les villageois s'écartaient du chemin des deux demoiselles qui n'auraient pas arrêté leur course. Elles arrivèrent au bout d'une rue et aperçurent Ichiraku. Elles rentrèrent dans celui-ci, Sakura la première.

\- Salut Sakura-chan! cria Naruto en la voyant, lui qui mangeait goulûment ses ramens.

Celle-ci l'empoigna fermement par l'encolure et le traîna derrière elle.

\- Mes ramens! cria le blond impuissant en agitant les bras comme pour que son bol vienne de lui-même dans ses mains.

\- Tais-toi baka! cria Ino, découragée de l'agitation du blond.

Naruto se fit trimballer sur plusieurs rues pour finalement atterrir chez la blonde. Ils l'obligèrent à monter dans la chambre de cette dernière et c'est après des supplications venant de l'Uzumaki qui ne voulait pas se faire violer que la rose le frappa pour qu'il se taise. Elles l'assirent sur une chaise de bureau et lui firent face.

\- Naruto, fit Ino d'un air machiavélique, nous avons une faveur à te demander.

Le blond déglutit difficilement. Il aurait pu être devant une centaine d'Orochimaru qu'il n'aurait jamais autant trembler de dégoût. Sakura jeta un œil à sa complice avant de ne poursuivre sur un ton peu rassurant.

\- Nous avons un léger souci qui commence à perdurer, vois-tu?

\- Exactement! s'écria la blonde. Cela fait un certain temps que Sasuke est épris et…

\- Ça nous empêche de nous rapprocher de lui…

\- On s'est rendues compte que tant qu'il serait amoureux, on ne pourrait le charmer…

Naruto qui affichait des yeux apeurés jusque-là se mit alors à rire à plein poumons. De un, même lui savait que le brun se fichaient complètement du charme de ces deux shinobis devant lui et de deux, ne serait-ce que lancer l'idée que le brun puisse être amoureux de quelqu'un était quelque chose de si absurde qu'il aurait même valu mieux croire quelqu'un qui lui disait que Kakashi ne s'envoyait pas en l'air avec Iruka-sensei. Bref, il se tordait de rire et la patience des filles arriva vite à leur limite. La rose tira de toutes ses forces sur le dossier et Naruto valsa comme une toupie sur lui-même. La chaise finit par s'arrêter et c'est après un petit moment où le blond se retenait de gerber que les filles continuèrent leur plan génial.

\- Que tu nous crois ou non, on a besoin de ton aide, fit la blonde.

\- Pourquoi moi? fit le blond d'un air cramoisi.

\- Parce que… fit la rose tout en hésitant. Nous avons découvert que Sasuke était amoureux de toi.

Jusque-là, les filles se foutaient bien de la santé du blond, mais à ces dernières paroles, il sembla aussi livide qu'un fantôme et les fit avoir une once de pitié. Mais, ce fut de très courte durée. Sakura et Ino se jetèrent un œil incertain. C'est la blonde qui se reprit en premier avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Peu importe que tu le crois ou pas, répéta-t-elle, tout ce que nous te demandons c'est de dire à Sasuke que tu ne l'aimes pas!

\- C'est tout! fit la rose essayant d'alléger la chose.

Le blond sembla reprendre un peu de ses couleurs et les filles le tirèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ino défroissa un instant les vêtements du blond qui semblait ne plus trop être là mentalement et elle lui sourit narquoisement.

\- Tu sais, ça nous rends vraiment folles de rage de jour en jour tout ça.

Sakura quant à elle replaça le bandeau frontal du blond qui avait glissé.

\- On ne sait vraiment pas ce que l'on pourrait faire si cette situation s'éternisait trop, ajouta-t-elle.

Le blond ne put que frissonner devant leur regard de lionne et il fit de vifs mouvements de tête de gauche à droite.

\- Alors, on peut compter sur toi? demanda la blonde.

\- Tu lui diras, n'est-ce pas? fit la rose.

Et toutes deux sourirent de manière carnassière alors que le blond faisait signe que oui comme sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus en un étau. C'est ainsi que Ino ouvrit la porte et que Sakura le poussa gentiment dans le dos pour qu'il sorte. Elles regardèrent un moment le blond partir d'un pas incertain comme s'il venait de sortir de la troisième dimension et elles fermèrent la porte sur cette vision.

Elles crièrent de joie. Le garçon de leur rêve allait passer à autre chose et elles pourraient enfin lui voler son cœur! Cette nuit-là, les filles fêtèrent en grand tant elles anticipaient ce moment.

Le lendemain, Naruto mangeait goulûment des ramens au Ichiraku. Ils avaient congé cette journée-là et c'était un vrai soulagement qu'il n'avait pas revu Sakura. Il engloutit bol après bol pour se remettre émotivement de sa mésaventure de la veille. C'est alors que quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention car il avait vraiment besoin de se délecter de ses merveilleuses nouilles.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment manger, Usuratonkachi?

Une pointe d'aversion dans la voix, le ton hautain et la froideur des propos. Naruto aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. C'est avec la bouche pleine qu'il releva le nez de sur son bol pour regarder furieusement son rival.

\- Quaique fu veux vaaka ficheuh moua la paix! cria-t-il alors que des goûtes de soupes virevoltaient dans les airs.

Sasuke fit une grimace de dégoût, plissant légèrement le nez. Les paroles auraient été incompréhensibles pour tous par tant de distractions goûttelaires, sauf lui qui traduisit assez facilement ces coups de jus par un : « qu'est-ce que tu veux, baka? Fiche-moi la paix! » C'est alors que la serveuse arriva, mais quand elle voulut s'adresser au brun pour prendre sa commande, ce dernier se leva et parti.

Naruto finit son bol et allait en commander un autre quand il cria dans un moment de bon sens. Les folles furieuses lui avaient demandé faveur justement. Il oublia être tourmenté par leur rire machiavélique, paya et s'en alla en courant. Il rejoignit son rival assez vite.

\- Hey Uchiwa! cria-t-il de tous ses poumons.

L'interpellé se retourna avec un air incrédule, voir choqué aux abords. Et surtout, il s'était arrêté trop rapidement. Naruto voulut s'arrêter plus tôt, mais il atterrit pile à quelques centimètres du brun. Les yeux noirs de Sasuke étaient si proches qu'il s'y sentait magnétisé dans cet instant incertain. Mais, plus encore, le brun semblait si surpris que le blond fut surpris lui-même de sa surprenance. Il fit alors de grands yeux, balbutia rapidement ce qu'il voulait lui dire n'ayant visiblement plus de cerveau, mais manifestement, c'était si incompréhensible que même Sasuke qui semblait avoir un manuel d'interprétation des balbuties narutesques intégré n'y comprit rien. Naruto put le deviner car l'autre leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Ils restèrent tous deux figés quelques secondes. Quelques secondes où le visage du brun s'adoucit alors qu'il semblait plonger dans ses yeux. Quelques secondes où Naruto rougit tant le regard du brun se faisait insistant sur sa personne. Le blond fût si chamboulé qu'il recula vivement d'une dizaine de pas ressemblant étrangement à un renard effrayé comme si le brun venait de le chidoriser. Une certaine tristesse s'afficha alors dans les yeux du brun. Oui, cela n'avait paru qu'une seconde, mais ça n'avait pas échappé au blond qui souffla plus loin en se remettant de ses émotions à savoir que sa poitrine n'avait pas été transpercée de toute évidence. Contre toute attente, le brun se reprit, afficha son éternel air impassible et fit volte-face pour continuer sa route.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, dobe.

Naruto ragea d'indignation un moment. Ce chieur, vraiment, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait, qu'il s'en allait. Il le rattrapa tout en se ravisant de ne plus mal contrôler sa distance cette fois et pris un ton condescendant.

\- Parce que le GRAND Sasuke Uchiwa est occupé maintenant? fit-il en levant le nez en l'air.

\- Y'a même pas deux minutes, tu me disais de te foutre la paix, baka, alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Naruto plissa des yeux. Des fois, il pouvait, en de rares occasions, avoir conscience de ses propres bêtises. Il réfléchit un instant. Naruto était et restait surtout un gamin. Plus encore avec le brun. Et sa gaminerie allait même déteindre assez souvent sur ce dernier.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, teme, j'ai pas le droit?

\- Naruto, j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, alors va jouer avec Sakura pour qui t'en pinces tant!

Le blond se mit alors à rire si fort que le brun s'arrêta complètement incrédule à savoir ce qu'il avait pu dire de drôle. Naruto s'arrêta soudainement en voyant la tête du brun lui faire un air qui pouvait se traduire par : « ça y est, il a disjoncté ce baka! » Et le blond sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui.

\- C'est toi qui disjoncte! s'offusqua le blond. C'est normal que je ris alors que tu ramènes une aussi vieille histoire. T'es vraiment décalé par rapport à nous, tu devrais arrêter de te regarder le nombril deux secondes, l'Uchiwa.

Malgré tout, le brun leva un sourcil et Naruto soupira en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort pour une fois.

\- Sakura, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, tu piges? fit le blond lui-même honteux d'avoir crié sur tous les toits qu'il était amoureux de la rose il y a de ça fort longtemps. Je ne l'aime plus et pour être franc, elle me fout la chienne!

Naruto se remémora ce sourire machiavélique qu'elle lui avait adressée la veille et devint livide en frissonnant de tout son être. Il n'eût pas le temps de se torturer mentalement à ce souvenir que Sasuke repartait déjà d'un pas rapide. Il eût beau l'interpeller et l'insulter, mais le brun ne voulait visiblement plus lui adresser la parole.

C'est ainsi que le blond finit par simplement le suivre afin de voir son éternel rival avoir quelque chose d'important dans son agenda. Il ne pouvait qu'admettre être curieux, tout comme cela l'avait décontenancé d'être aussi peu important pour ce frimeur. Il se perdit bien vite dans ses pensées. Il imagina des scènes les plus hilarantes et étranges les unes que les autres. C'est ainsi qu'il ne remarqua pas que le brun s'était arrêté devant une porte qu'il lui rentra dedans. Si durement que l'Uchiwa se retourna vivement vers lui et empoigna son chandail en une douce promesse de mort.

\- Tu comptes me suivre même chez moi, crétin! cria-t-il avec un regard mauvais et qui se retint d'ajouter le mot « écervelé. »

\- Sas'ke lâche-moi! pesta l'autre en paniquant et c'est au bout de quelques secondes que l'information vint cogner dans sa tête.

Toujours dans sa position indélicate, sous un regard meurtrier du brun qui aurait tétanisé n'importe qui, notre cher idiot du village, Naruto tourna la tête semblant se transformer en une patate bien farcie.

\- Chez toi? fit-il comme s'il se réveillait difficilement.

Sasuke bouillonnant devant un idiot pareil qui fixait sa porte en fronçant les sourcils, voulu le jeter au bout de ses bras, mais il sursauta alors qu'un son retentit à l'intérieur de son appartement. « Merde, grommela-t-il entre ses dents en lâchant le dobe afin de sortir ses clefs. »

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as de si important à faire chez toi? fit le blond vexé, l'ayant imaginé avoir une mission secrète des plus hautes importances qui dissuadait le brun à faire une guerre d'insultes avec sa personne.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, va-t'en maintenant, Naruto!

Sasuke ouvrit vivement la porte, s'avança, arriva pour refermer la porte au nez du blond, mais ce dernier s'engouffrait déjà dans les lieux. Naruto s'extasiait, courait partout en s'illuminant, lâchait un « j'pensais que ça l'aurait été plus froid comme une grotte d'Orochimaru » et le brun ne put que soupirer en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait déloger cet incrusteur à temps et alla dans la cuisine en se pressant.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto s'arrêta à mettre la pagaille dans la bibliothèque du brun et le chercha des yeux. C'est en se sentant soudainement comme un malotru qu'il alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine d'où se dégageait une délicieuse odeur. Il vit alors le brun sortir quelque chose du four et l'odeur se répandit de plus bel, faisant presque baver le blond malgré son ventre plein aux ras bords. Il vit alors le brun étaler du crémage, couper et se servir une part de ce gâteau dans une assiette.

\- Si t'étais si pressé de manger chez toi, pourquoi t'étais au Ichiraku, le frimeur?

Sasuke sembla tiquer. Le blond était devenu si silencieux qu'il en avait oublié sa présence. Il lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et opta pour l'indifférence. En plus, ce dernier semblait ne pas faire la différence entre un dessert et un vrai repas, c'était encore pire qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Sasuke essaya de se rassurer. Le blond finirait bien par se lasser et partirait sans doute. Il couvrit le reste du dessert, prit l'assiette en main et sortit de la cuisine en lançant un regard noir à Naruto en une menace muette que si quoi que ce soit arrivait à son gâteau, il allait fortement le payer. Sous sa petite mine de chien abattu, le brun comprit que le message s'était fait comprendre en bon et due forme.

Naruto reporta son attention devant la tentation alors que le brun s'éloignait toujours. Naruto déglutit et finit par reprendre sur lui après une longue délibération interne. Bah ouais, il y avait des moments où deux de ses neurones pouvaient se toucher et converser dans ce grand espace vide. Donc, c'est après un bon moment qu'il se mit en proie du brun qui semblait avoir disparu de l'appartement. Non, en fait, il restait bien une pièce où il ne l'avait pas cherché et c'était sa chambre.

Le blond s'avança alors dans le couloir. La porte était entrouverte au bout de ce dernier. Il s'avança à pas de loup et s'arrêta net devant elle. Après avoir inspecté qu'il n'y avait aucun piège d'installé, il pouvait bien se méfier comme il s'agissait de l'Uchiwa et qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas chassé de sa demeure, il passa finalement la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

C'est alors qu'il vit le brun, assiette dans la main, assis sur le rebord de son lit devant sa commode. Il semblait si concentré à sortir une petite boîte de sa poche que Naruto fût très tenté de crier afin de lui donner une syncope, mais contre toute attente, l'objet mystérieux attira son attention. Elle détenait en fait des bougies dont Sasuke en saisi une pour la déposer sur la part de son gâteau avant de ne l'allumer. Même l'Uzumaki put comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Manifestement, c'était son anniversaire. Sans plus attendre devant cette surprise, le blond poussa prestement la porte et alla le rejoindre en hâte.

\- J'ai jamais soufflé de bougies pour ma fête, laisse-moi la souffler avec toi! s'écria-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

\- Baka, t'es pas encore parti? cria sèchement le brun, mais le blond trépignait devant lui. En plus, tu oses venir dans ma chambre comme ça te chante?

Sasuke avait beau sortir son air des plus mauvais, Naruto fixait la bougie comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Le brun finit par arquer un sourcil. Contrairement à Sasuke, le blond habitait dans une seule pièce et il aurait bien eu du mal à comprendre qu'une chambre c'était chose privé même si on lui aurait expliqué pendant des heures. Alors, il soupira de tout son être avant de n'essayer de frapper Naruto d'une main. Pour l'amour de son gâteau, il n'y arriva pas et c'est alors que le blond sembla retrouver ses rares neurones en s'étant éloigné.

\- Si c'est ton anniversaire, pourquoi tu le fête tout seul dans ta chambre? fit-il incrédule.

Jusque-là, le blond avait pensé que la rose fêtait l'anniversaire de son rival en cachette pour le mettre à part comme tous deux ne lui avaient jamais révélé la date du jour fatidique. Cependant, devant sa question des plus inappropriées, le brun porta son attention sans réfléchir sur un objet qui trônait sur sa commode en face de lui. Il se renfrogna de plus bel, semblant bouillonner de ressentiments alors que le blond suivi son regard des yeux. Là il put découvrir un portrait familial dans un bel encadrement. Il n'eût même pas le temps d'avaler sa salive sous sa grande bêtise que Sasuke se retourna vivement vers lui pour lui crier après.

\- Si ton truc est si important que ça pour me déranger, alors tu n'as qu'à me le dire et partir, usuratonkachi!

\- Je… Hum… Je… balbutia un instant le blond sous le regard haineux de son rival.

Voilà, c'était reparti, ses neurones avaient fichu le camp. Contre toute attente, sa langue finit par former des mots et ils franchirent ses lèvres.

\- Bonne fête! lança-t-il sous un regard des plus surpris de Sasuke qui se figea.

Le blond profita de ce blanc dans l'esprit du brun pour prendre les jambes à son cou. Il courut à l'extérieur de l'appartement et courut encore jusqu'à une destination qui lui était lui-même inconnue. Quand il s'arrêta enfin le souffle court, il se claqua fortement comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Bon, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que de lui avoir souhaité un joyeux anniversaire… Cependant, il avait raté sa chance de se débarrasser de cette pseudo mission qui lui plaisait guère. Il maugréa entre ses dents et rentra chez lui où il passa une nuit remplie de cauchemars sinistres animés par deux folles furieuses qui lui voulaient la peau.

* * *

 **Aku_664** : Voilà un premier chapitre de terminé! Cette fic ne sera pas longue, je vous rassure! En théorie, elle ne devrait pas dépasser deux chapitres. Il y a sans doute bon nombre de fics sur ce thème, mais je l'ai écrite simplement pour m'amuser. Tant qu'à être écrite, pourquoi ne pas vous en faire profiter aussi? Je remercie à l'avance tous ceux qui me feront des reviews, c'est très apprécié à chaque fois, peu importe la longueur, la critique… Une review reste une review haha Je vous dis donc à très bientôt chers lectateurs!


End file.
